Big Boss (Operation 747)
Big Boss was the commander of the military group FOXHOUND as well as the leader of both Outer Heaven and, three years later, another enemy base. Biography Operation Intrude N313 Big Boss served as Solid Snake's commanding officer during Operation Intrude N313. He gave Snake some pointers regarding how to get through various areas. However, he secretly intended for Snake to bring back misinformation to the East and West and fail in his mission, due to his also being the leader of Outer Heaven. However, he underestimated Snake and after the Supercomputer controlling the Metal Gear was destroyed, he confronted Snake in the soon to self-destruct facility, admitting his role in Outer Heaven, in a grueling battle before seemingly perishing at Snake's hands. He ultimately survived, although with severe enough injuries to force him to acquire extensive cybernetic parts. This led him to desire revenge against his former subordinate. Operation 747 Three years later, Big Boss took control of an enemy base in an unidentified nation, continuing mass production of various Metal Gear 1s, which he also had shipped to various belligerent countries against the United States, and even ordered for the development of a new Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, and planned to launch its nuclear payload across the world, starting with Tokyo, Moscow, and New York City. Because the cybernetics acted as an extensive life support system, he also was incapable of leaving his command room without risk of getting killed. Big Boss anticipated that Solid Snake would be sent to stop him, and intended to exact revenge on Snake for the injuries he sustained in Outer Heaven. He eventually discovered the mole Jennifer among his staff and had her imprisoned, and also had Nick Myer, a FOXHOUND agent under Snake's command, killed, although not before the latter deduced his weakness. Big Boss eventually encountered Snake in his command room, and the two entered a duel. After taking some damage, his cybernetic body morphed into a gargantuan figure, with Big Boss gloating that he had no weakpoints. Snake, recalling information from Myer and a conversation that he heard by using a hidden microphone, lured Big Boss from his command room and placed mines at his feet, killing his former commanding officer for good. Behind the scenes This incarnation of Big Boss is the main antagonist of both the Metal Gear and Snake's Revenge games that were released for the Nintendo Entertainment System. However, due to Konami's localization standards at the time, the English packaging and manuals replaced Big Boss's roles as the player character's commanding officer, the main antagonist of the first game, and the main antagonist of the second game, with Commander South, Colonel Vermon CaTaffy, and Higharolla Kockamamie, respectively. Canonically, the antagonists of Metal Gear and its sequel Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake are Big Boss's phantom and Big Boss, respectively. Unlike the MSX2 game, Big Boss does not leave a final radio call after being defeated, due to the omission of various dialogue in the NES port. Category:MG Characters Category:Snake's Revenge Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Support Team Category:Mercenary Category:Final Boss Category:Americans Category:Big Bosses Category:Outer Heaven Category:FOXHOUND Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Category:Bosses in Snake's Revenge